The Truth About Team Rocket
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Some see us as people who always fail. Others find our fails funny. Others see us as horrible, Pokémon hating villains. Let me tell you the truth, which may be more depressing than you thought.


**THIS STORY IS FROM THE POV FROM MY OC, WHO HAS A MACHAMP FATHER AND A MIGHTYENA GRANDMOTHER. SHE HAS ALL THE EVOLVED FORMS OF EEVEE, AND IS PART OF THE TEAM ROCKET TRIO.**

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Make it double!'

These two sentences tend to spark a horrible reaction like 'Oh no, Team Rocket!'. It seems weird. It's as if people think that our group is Team Rocket as a whole.

But what is Team Rocket? For those idiots who have no idea, Team Rocket is an evil organisation dedicated to stealing Pokémon to use for taking over the world.

My group has a motto, like the rest of Team Rocket. Some say our one is wrong, but I think it's right; one where people must watch out for double trouble.

'Who's in your team?' you may ask. The answer will be only the best Team Rocket agents in the world, of course: Jessie, James and Meowth.

Jessie is the leader of our group, or it at least seems that way. She's tougher than a diamond, and you really don't want to mess with her, or her hair. I remember that Serviper who learnt that the hard way. I think it would've died if James didn't remind her to catch it.

When you get her angry, you may as well write your will that moment because that's all you'll be able to do. She likes to go on about how pretty she looks, and I can't help but to agree. Not only do I have to, or risk being knocked out for a year, but it's true. She's a fiery destroyer, a pretty one too.

James is a little different. Unlike Jessie, he's a lot more emotional. Compared to Jessie, he's as soft as gold with no other metals. But he can afford to be like that. His family are trillionaires, and he could have been too if marrying a jerk-face girl wasn't required, with I think is dumb.

One thing going on with him is his weird bottle cap collection. Not saying I have any problem with it, it just seems like something a twerp would rather do. One thing I do like about James is his charm: the upper class voice and the rose thing goes together really well. He's the thunderous emotion.

Meowth is the brains of the group. You can easily rely on him to think of well-made plans and fix up our machinery when anything goes wrong. He's also got some killer fury swipes, which will really hurt you. I would know. The only thing sharper than his mind are his razor claws.

Best part about our Meowth, is, he is a talking Pokémon! How many of those do you know? Probably all psychic types. It took a long time of hardness, but with the sacrifice of learning Payday and evolving, he soon learned the skill of talking human. That surprised me greatly. He's the wisest of the wise.

I love my group, no matter how many times we fail.

Fail. That word. It's so common around us. Bad words like losers are too. That's the part I hate. I'm strong; I can take insults like that easily.

It's my team that I'm worried about. Luck is never on our side, and I'm just so worried about my team.

I find blasting off to be enjoyable - flying so fast, so high, not knowing where you're gonna land - but my team doesn't seem too.

Even I have major problems that stop me from being the winner. One is that I'm part Pokémon. This can make life either really easy or really, really hard. Also, due to a past memory, I can't swim to save my life, while my team sort of can.

My Pokémon are the strongest there is: my vaporeon, jolteon, flareon, espeon, umbreon, leafeon, glaceon and sylveon are very powerful.

But even they have problems! My vaporeon faints with one electric attack. My jolteon, Kate, faints with any physical attack. My flareon can't swim in cold water. My espeon is completely terrified of ghosts! Stella, my umbreon, is blinded by sunlight. Hanna, my leafeon, gets sick at winter. My glaceon has a pollen allergy. My sylveon can never, ever lie, which is bad!

My sylveon, however, has a strange ability. He can sense love between the unlikeliest of people. He tells me he senses something between Jessie and James, but I have difficulty seeing it.

That damn Ho-oh gave that twerp Ash eternal happiness! I saw it too! Why not me? Life isn't fair!

We never got eternal happiness. If you wanted to, you could say it gave me eternal bad luck: my best friends constantly getting tortured, hurt, blasted off… no! Better not think about that!

Let's talk about blasting off. You guys may find it funny to watch, but what if it happened to you? Think about that!

When you blast off, you are hit by a very strong attack that hurts so, so much. Then, you are sent flying at an incredibly fast speed, thousands of metres above the ground. That's when you land with a big crash, possibly suffering serious injuries.

But let's face an honest truth right here, you guys don't want to hear about blasting off, do you? No, you want to know the truth about Team Rocket.

I want to say this quickly: don't you ever have the urge that you want to be ruler? I did, before I joined Team Rocket.

That time we were using Pokémon to perfect the Master Ball? What else could we use?! Humans can't go in Pokéballs! We had to lock them up, or they would run away.

The thing with the Slowpoke Tail thing? I'm being very specific. That's not illegal where I come from. In fact, slowpoke tails are sucked as a dessert in my house! Not even kidding!

The time Team Rocket killed the cubone's mother? That, I'll admit, is hard to explain. But killing Pokémon isn't what Team Rocket is about. It's about taking over the world!

Remember: we have tons of competition out there, competition like Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma were in the way. But we survived. We're Team Rocket.

Every member of Team Rocket obeys Giovanni. You don't mess with him anymore than you do with Jessie. Without Giovanni, though, there would be no Team Rocket.

Being in Team Rocket is fun, trust me! No rules! No bad friends! Stealing anything you want! You can't deny, you have to love us in some form of way!

Know how I said 'no bad friends'? My old friends at home were bad. They only liked me for my money, and they would always intentionally leave me out.

My only other good friends were Tom and Tab. You give them any two Pokémon, say, a Nidoking and a Miltank, you will get an egg! But they are awful trainers!

To me, Jessie and James are the only good human friends I have. Meowth, obviously, is a great friend too. They love me for more than my money, and can be great trainers.

I think now is the best time to say something I've had burning and shocking in me for a long time.

What does Team Rocket do with Pokémon? We are forced to lock them up in cages so they don't run, taking them out only when we need to. Doesn't that sound familiar? Oh yeah!

That's what every single trainer does! They find a Pokémon they want to catch, fight with it until it can't even move, and remove it of its freedom by trapping it in a Pokéball, that are the size of a base ball!

I've been trapped in a Pokéball once: it's terrible. I thought it would be a paradise, but no. I was crammed. I was force to curl up in a ball. It was so… so… terrible.

That's why I made my own, special Pokéball, one where all my Pokémon can live in paradise until they are needed. If I had the choices of a cage or a Pokéball only, I would pick the cage. At least there I can move.

In fact, some trainers even have these 'HM slaves'! That's horrible! Why would you be so mean to catch a Pokémon, just to store your moves on? Who would slave a 'friend' like that? If you love Pokémon that much, don't use them as slaves!

A far too common misconception states that Team Rocket is heartless. No, at least not my team. My team, however, have had heartless pasts: James ran away from home, Jessie lost her only chance at love, and Meowth had been called a freak by his love after going through the pain to learn how to speak. I almost can't say that.

My team has never shown any level of soullessness. A lot of people see soulfulness in James only, but I see it in every one of my team members.

'But you're part of Team Rocket!'

Yes, we may be part of Team Rocket, but we're not at all heartless. I mean, Jessie wanted to be a nurse! Come on!

Two of my Pokémon especially see this: Kate and Flareon. Kate, as I've seen, gets very overprotective over James, and likes to hold a rose in her mouth. Flareon, I've also seen, gets very angry when Jessie gets hurt, and he always tries to act tough around her.

I think it's one of those 'I love you so much I want to marry you, but I already have a mate, so I won't' moments.

Team Rocket has so many hard times, it's unbearable. I enjoy them; they're a great break from my usual, boring life at home, but I feel that my team mates don't.

We always seem to get burned, wet, shocked, whipped, frozen, sent flying, paralysed, confused, put to sleep, poisoned and everything possible.

For my team, and probably every Team Rocket member, this company is the only good way to get money, and with someone like Giovanni ruling, even then, money's hard to get.

Also, why must every kids' show or movie follow a simple 'good guys win, bad guys lose' rule? It's boring! It's predictable! It isn't new!

But now, I'll focus my attention on my group, the trio. Next to Giovanni, we're the most infamous members of Team Rocket, but not in a good way.

People find the best thing about us to be our fails, our blasting off, our … pain. It's not as funny as you think. What if someone laughed at you all the time when you fail? It's mean. I'm amazed my team doesn't care.

Well, really, I'm not amazed at anything. You don't know this, but my team does care. They just hide it. That saddens me.

People need to see what else makes us so great. First thing, we have a taking Pokémon, full stop. Second, we show that villains do have a heart and can be charming. Third, the trio is what made my life great, after my vaporeon saved it.

Best of all, we look out for each other. What do I mean? I remember this time where another contest that Jessie entered was on, but she had a fever and couldn't go.

She really wanted to go, to try to win, but was far too sick to go; so was my flareon, ironically. She told James to take her place as 'Jessielina'. He hesitated at first, but when I told him that, if he didn't, Jessie would probably stay sick for too long, he quickly agreed.

Maybe that's what my sylveon means when he can sense love between the duo, even though James once shouted 'I'd rather DIE!' when asked if Jessie was his fiancé. Sylveon's argument to that is 'He just doesn't know yet, neither does Jessie'.

All those times I've seen my team mates getting hurt, beaten and humiliated, I have to look away, and end up taking the rest of the hits. It's painful, taking all those attacks, but seeing my team mates getting hurt is much more painful.

Ash. He's the cause for all this trouble! He's the one who did this to us! Like that time he shook us out of a tree, just to provide a distraction; my team mates getting attacked by spearow and fearow!

I remember the time when scyther attacked. We got out okay, but Jessie's hair was cut down right to her next. It was painful to look at, and Ash … laughed at her. His laugh almost destroyed my heart, and it caused Flareon to go berserk in his Pokéball.

I hate that Ash so much! Someday, I'm gonna get him for all his done, and steal his pikachu, but I'll wait until his journey is over. That will be a long and painful journey.

Every day, I wish that there will be a day without bad luck for us, but the Pokégods clearly hate me. It just seems to get worse.

I'm not lying, but sometimes, after a very unlucky day, where my team mates have suffered greatly, I almost want to cry, and rarely, I do. These guys are my only good friends. They don't deserve this!

Please, don't say that they do! Yes, we steal, but that's only because we're in Team Rocket! I just know that if we weren't in Team Rocket, we wouldn't be doing this!

All I want is for people to like us, realise our real selves, realise how painful it is, realise how scary blasting off is, and realise that we don't want to be laughed at.

Whenever I hear someone laugh at my team mates, call them 'losers', say that they're the worst, I want to launch a Hyper Beam at their face, and show them how it feels!

Whenever I see them getting hurt, I must look away. I can almost feel the tears coming, the pain they suffer. Their future, past and present are all horrible.

I almost can't keep talking about this stuff, but I will keep going, just so you understand.

Whenever we talk to the boss, I can feel my body twitch; it does that when something bad will happen. I always fear to words 'You're fired!' said to my group.

The pain. The suffering. The blasting off. I can't get over it! Even our families all have something bad going on.

James's family always pushes him around, almost making him get married. Jessie's mother could be dead for all we know! Meowth, I don't think he even has a family.

My family is just as bad. My mother hates the fact that I'm in Team Rocket, and, to my horror, said I was part of 'the worst planners to ever live, the worst villains to ever steal, and the best ones at being the worse'. I can't say that last one.

I can't speak more about this topic. I'll break down. Kate and Flareon certainly have. I just hope that, now, you know that being in Team Rocket is more than just being funny.

**I AM STILL THINKING OF NICKNAMES FOR MY POKÉMON, AND WHEN I MAKE NEW ONES, I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY.**

**I JUST HOPE THAT I'VE CHANGED YOUR VIEW ABOUT TEAM ROCKET.**


End file.
